mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Löw
"It's easy to create a Golem that's your slave. A Golem that is able to ''understand ''your orders, that's the tricky stuff." "A shame that Tinker is not around anymore. We would have progressed unimaginably far with him." Background Nothing, and that's meant literal, is known about her career, before she came into contact with Penculos Tinker . At that time, he was holding a lecture in the Order academy, as suddenly, a young woman raised her hand and started to ask questions that were way beyond what the other students had been taught so far. Afterwards, he invited her into his office, where the two had a conversation respectively discussion that lasted for hours. At the end, he had accepted her as a mixture of student and personal assistent. She displayed not only broad basic knowledge about Golems, but also a lot of practical experience in creating them. Her specialty was encarving the runes which gave them their orders. They spend quite some time together, in which she displayed a perfectionism similar to his own. However, a few months before his death, she suddenly left, leaving only a note behind which said that she thanks him for his efforts. All efforts of the Order to get a hold of her went nowhere. Personality '''High Spirited: '''At every encounter, she seems to be in a good mood, regardless of weather, surroundings or the person she meets. She's easy to talk to and doesn't appear to dislike company at all. '''Nonbinding: '''Altogh enjoying a conversation from time to time, she likes to stay rather independent from others. It's not that she doesn't accept help, but she prefers to solve her problems by herself. '''Open mind: '''Despite having worked for the Order for quite some time, she holds no specific grudges against Mamono. However, she doesn't hold any sympathies either and prefers to talk with persons not mainly interested in sex. '''Follower of Eros: '''She doesn't give off that impression, but she's a follower of the Goddess Eros. However, her faith is not dominating her behaviour or thoughts, it's just a part of her. '''Perfectionist: '''If she does things, she prefers to do them right, and she can't rest until something is working just the way she intends it to do. If that means spending a few hours on a single phrase of runes, then so be it. Golems A summary of the golems she created so far respectively those that are currently operating. Different from regular Golems, they have no runes encarved on their bodies. Instead, she managed to channel the order through a piece of paper placed in the mouth of the Golem. This prevents that the Golem might accidently damage his runes or get overtaken by someone else. Additionally, she managed to keep the Demon Energy out of the Golems, so they won't attack human men at all. Enoch With a size around 150 cm and his rather chubby appearance, it's easy to tell that Enoch was not created for battle. He's actually Rebecca's first ever created golem, and he has been overhauled and improved many times over the years. Altough he moves rather clumsily and his temper is rather timid, he's incredibly useful for her. Able to understand very difficult orders as well as operating a long time out of his own accord, he has the role of a butler or a steward. He runs errands, cleans the laundry or tidies up the workshop. Like this, she's able to dedicate most of her time to her research and work. Aaron His intimidating appearance is intentional, since he acts as the guardian of the house. He is usually very passive, and only acts when there is a threat to the house or something very heavy needs to be lifted. Also, he sometimes carries her to her bed when she fell asleep on her workbench, but that's actually not part of his duty. He sometimes accompanies her when she retrieves new materials or crosses dangerous areas. With strength far beyond a human level and a hard, sturdy body, he's able to drive off both Mamono and bandits with ease. Uruk Category:Characters